Open Season: Scared Silly
Open Season: Scared Silly (a.k.a. Open Season 4) is the fourth and final film in the Open Season franchise and a sequel to Open Season 3. It is being directed by David Feiss and animated by Rainmaker Entertainment."OPEN SEASON is Back with a Brand New Comedy Adventure!", PR Newswire, June 10, 2015 Plot Elliot telling a campfire story about the legend of the Wailing Wampus Werewolf that lives in Timberline National Forest. Domesticated Boog is terrified by the story and decides to "chicken out" of their annual summer camping trip until he knows the werewolf is gone. Determined to help Boog overcome his fears, Elliot, Mr. Weenie and their woodland friends band together to scare the fear out of Boog and uncover the mystery of the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. Also, Shaw, now a tour guide, witnesses an unseen creature in the forest and begs Gordy to allow open season and Shaw is determined to hunt down Boog and Elliot and catch the werewolf. To do so, he recruits his old friends Ed and Edna. Meanwhile, Elliot is heartbroken and catches the werewolf by himself alone after Boog angrily breaks up with him. A starving Mr. Weenie believes he is the werewolf. At Dead Bear Gulch, Elliot and Mr. Weenie are both caught by the werewolf with it reveals Shaw inside, but Boog and his friends leaped to the rescue. Shaw is defeated (in which he is revealed to be allergic to hornets) and arrested for impersonating a monster and creating a general panic, and open season is permanently shut down. In the end the werewolf turns out to be real, but Elliot befriends him by dancing with him as he joins their camp out. The next morning, Bobbie and Bob return to the R.V. and Bobbie tells Mr. Weenie that today is his birthday. Mr. Weenie says to the audience, "And so everybody did live happily ever after, including Mr. Weenie. The End". Before the credits roll, the werewolf wants Boog to become a werewolf lady one more time, but Boog refuses. Cast *Donny Lucas as Boog *Will Townsend as Elliot / Mr. Weenie / Additional Voices *Melissa Sturm as Giselle / Additional Voices *Brian Drummond as Ian / Reilly / Tree-Hugger Man / Additional Voices *Lee Tockar as Buddy / McSquizzy / Additional Voices *Peter Kelamis as Serge *Trevor Devall as Shaw / Werewolf / Additional Voices *Lorne Cardinal as Gordy *Garry Chalk as Ed *Kathleen Barr as Bobbie / Edna / Tree-Hugger Lady *Shannon Chan Kent as Rosie / Marcia *Michelle Murdocca as Maria *Frank Welker as Animals vocal effects *Maddie Taylor as Additional Voices Production Open Season: Scared Silly was first announced on June 11, 2015. The first trailer was released on November 1, 2015 Release Like its predecessors, Open Season 2 and Open Season 3, the film was released theatrically in different countries: *Turkey – December 18, 2015 *Hungary – December 31, 2015 *Romania – February 5, 2016 *Russia – June 2, 2016 *Ukraine – June 2, 2016 *Slovakia – September 1, 2016 *Czech Republic – September 8, 2016 The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on March 8, 2016, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Renee Schonfeld from Common Sense Media gave it a positive review, saying, "Talented voice actors, along with a clever story and script, make this very funny film a cut above most direct-to-DVD fare for kids and families. four years later renee schonfeld liked that silly goof. It was renee’s Favorite of all time. Gallery Trivia *While the film acknowledges the events depicted in the original film, it ignores the continuity seen in Open Season 2 and Open Season 3, as characters, such as the Domesticated Dogs, Elliot's fawn, and Ursa, are completely absent in this movie. References External links Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video Films Category:Open Season Category:Open Season films Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:PG-rated